


Oh Alpha, my Alpha

by avestrum



Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Goshiki Tsutomu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Yamagata Hayato, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: “Sorry Alpha.” Hayato lowers his head without really thinking.Tsutomu’s breath hitches audibly in his throat as Hayato freezes. The hand around Hayato’s wrist tightens, thumb brushing firmly over Hayato’s pulse. “What did you say?” Tsutomu’s voice is quiet, curious. Words barely make it out of his mouth before Tsutomu tugs him chest to chest.Day 4 of Shiratorizawa Week: Hayatomu + Reunion + A/B/O
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Yamagata Hayato
Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807795
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Oh Alpha, my Alpha

To say that Hayato dislikes charity events is an understatement. He used to enjoy going to them, when it was actually about the charities in question, but now he’s on a Division 2 team and the press is notorious for jumping on Omegas in the sporting industry. At least there will be Division 1 and Division 2 teams there, which means there’ll be quite a few familiar faces, including Reon and if the kid will be there, Tsutomu.

He straightens his tie in the mirror for the nth time tonight. Their manager always gives him shit for showing up to any kind of function with his tie askew, usually with a chastise of him not being an organized Omega. But have they met him? He misplaces his phone on a daily basis, his hair is a bird’s nest about eighty percent of the time. He doesn't even have any interest in courting some random alpha that thinks they can get into an Omegan athlete’s pants.

Still, biology kind of gave him the short end of the stick.

Hayato pats himself down for the last time, before he checks his watch and sprints out of his apartment, only doubling back because oh look at that, he almost forgot his phone… again. His ride is actually the two middle blockers from the Tamaden Elephants, who are pretty cool dudes.

One of them is an Omega from Seijoh, Kindaichi, and another is an Alpha who used to go to a powerhouse school in Tokyo, Onaga. Kindaichi is in the front seat, dressed in his own suit since they’re all being forced to go to a dumb black tie event. 

“Yamagata-san, do you have your phone?” Onaga says with a smile. For some reason that sleepy eyed Alpha has quite a cheery disposition. Hayato thinks it’s because he’s just young.

“Yep, got it right before I left.” Hayato pats himself down and lifts his phone up for physical confirmation that he does indeed have his phone. “Kindaichi-kun, Onaga-kun, you both looking forward to the event?” 

“Eh, kind of.” Kindaichi shrugs. “More looking forward to meeting up with people from highschool.” 

“Right.” Onaga nods as he pulls out of his parking space and onto the street. “Washio-san will be there.” At both Kindaichi and Hayato’s silence. “My old senpai.” The young Alpha clarifies.

“Oh! Right! One of my kohais will be there, Tsutomu! And Reon will be there, but he was from my year.” 

“I forgot you went to Shiratorizawa.” Kindaichi comments, but smiles when hayato just gives him a grin. 

“Wakatoshi-kun should be there too if the Adlers are still going.” 

“That mean Kageyama will be there.” 

“Which definitely means Shrimpy will too.” Onaga says with a laugh. They end up filling the trip to the location of the charity event by reminiscing on all the people they remember from highschool, especially since some will be at the event for the night. By the time they arrive, Hayato has forgotten all about the concern that he had at the start of the night, and he’s well relaxed by the time he walks into the party.

Some of the teams are already there. He pinpoints the Jackals and Adlers already sizing each other up, particularly Hinata Shouyou and Hoshiumi Kourai. Two of the smallest teammates and yet their scents are so aggressive Hayato wishes he had scent patches to slap onto the both of them. 

“Hayato!” A hand taps him on the shoulder. Reon grins down at him, still tall and broad. The wing spiker looks comfortable in his black suit and tie, as he hugs Hayato in greeting.

“Reon, my man!” Hayato claps his hand onto Reon’s back excitedly. “Whats up!” 

“I’ve not been up to much, training, going out with Yumi.” Hayato perks up at the name of Reon’s fiance and Omega. 

“Oh! Is Yumi here? Were you allowed to bring her?” He glances around rapidly, looking for the petite Omega before realizing she’s nowhere to be seen.

“She’s resting up at home, baby’s been kicking and driving her crazy. Her mom offered to keep her company since this is for charity.” Reon explains. Together, they make their way over to where there’s a buffet table of sorts, covered with finger foods and snacks and champagne at the end of the table.

“Who else have you met that you’ve recognized?” Hayato asks, scanning the crown while munching on a frankfurt. 

“A few people. Karasuno’s monster generation are all here, their Shrimpy, Kageyame and the middle blocker with glasses.” Reon replies, pointing out each person. Funnily enough the trio are actually standing together, accompanied by the giant setter that Hayato kind of remembers from Dateko. “Oh and Tsutomu said he’d be running late.”

“So he’s on his way.” Hayato smiles. He practically perks up at the sound of Tsutomu’s name. “Neat, I missed that lil shit. Does he still do that thing where he calls Satori up in the middle of the night to ask for advice? Satori hasn’t mentioned it recently.”

“I think that’s because he’s taken to calling Wakatoshi directly on his phone.” Reon chuckles.

Ever since Tsutomu presented as an Alpha at sixteen, during his first year of highschool, he would call Tendou for help to ask him questions on how to be a good alpha, despite the fact that Tendou was an Omega, but the kid was always too shy to ask Wakatoshi so he had Tendou do it in a kind of round about way to get around his shyness.

“God that’s adorable.” Hayato says fondly. “He’s finally talking to Wakatoshi like he’s not afraid of him.” 

“He’s really come into his own since graduating, really learned how to be an alpha once he hit his third year.” Reon compliments as they scanned the room. 

“Good.” Hayato says with a fond smile

He’s looking forward to seeing Tsutomu again.

*

  
  


Tsutomu looks good. Hayato has to actually grasp onto Reon to steady himself when he catches both sight and scent of Tsutomu.The Tsutomu in front of him really does scream _Alpha_ at him. Hayato stumbles as he steps forwards, before Reon steadies him further.

"Hayato, you okay?"

"Yeah… yeah." Hayato waves Reon off distractedly. Tsutomu waves at Karasuno's monster trio as he walks past them, high fives the giant setter. Tsutomu’s hair is longer now, still with those bowl cut bangs though, but the rest of it, is tied back, revealing his jaw while his bangs frame his face quite nicely. He’s filled out his suit, which is more that Hayato remembers of Tsutomu because this isn’t a teen that’s walking up in front of him.

It’s _his_ Alpha.

“Reon-senpai!” Tsutomu calls out. His voice is a lot smoother now, a bit deeper. 

“He still does the senpai thing huh?” Hayato asks, a little breathless. Tsutomu is just a couple feet away from them and getting closer.

Is it normal for him to be in such awe of an Alpha, one he knows at that? Not really, his friends are messes and he’s well aware there’s no such thing as a perfect Alpha-yet, here Tsutomu is, looking like a meal and smiling sweetly at Hayato.

Hayato’s brain might be trickling out of his ears. He inhales deeply, and it does the opposite of clearing his head. Tsutomu’s scent is strong, thick, but not overpowering. There’s a hint of cologne, some fruity kind of fragrance that hides Tsutomu’s true scent a little, but it’s so familiar that Hayato relaxes instantly, shoulders losing their tension.

“Hayato-senpai!” Tsutomu greets him before he steps up to Hayato and pulls him in for a hug. “Long time no see!” 

His scent all but envelops Hayato, making his knees tremble, making them weak. He leans into Tsutomu’s chest and inhales, pressing his nose right into the top buttons of Tsutomu’s shirt and his black-actually it’s not black it might be a deep purple-tie.

“Oh…” Tsutomu’s chest rumbles, before he shifts his arms to card a hand through Hayato’s unstyled hair for the evening. “Senpai, you’re purring.”

Sure enough, Hayato’s brain finally recognizes that his own chest is rumbling quite contently as he nuzzles into Goshiki’s shirt. Gosh when did this kid get taller than him. 

“S-Sorry.” Hayato flushes bright red, pulling away from Tsutomu as he rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Hey Tsutomu, you’ve really gotten big.”

Tsutomu beams right back at him, smile so wide that whatever Hayato is about to say next gets stuck in his throat.

“I’ll be right back.” Reon says from his right. Hayato barely hears him. “I think I spot a teammate.” 

Hayato kind of waves his hand in Reon’s direction to let his friend know he’s somewhat acknowledged that statement, but his attention is mostly on Tsutomu, and gosh is he grateful right now that he managed to find a word filter somewhere between his nineteenth and twenty fourth birthday.

“Hayato-senpai! I watched your game last week!” Tsutomu starts, reaching out to grab Hayato by the wrist to pull him along towards the snacks on the table. He grabs one of the fancy frankfurts, fingers over Hayato’s pulse as he snacks on the sausage. “You made that really awesome flying receive at the end! It was amazing-”

Hayato watches distractedly as Tsutomu absentmindedly licks his fingertips between each frankfurt, of course he’s always had this crazy appetite, but the finger licking is new, even if these are finger foods.

“You’ve really upped your skills at receiving Hayato-senpai! You took that one serve that would’ve been a service ace and went ‘ _pwah!i’_ -” Tsutomu is gesturing with the hand he’s been giving kitten licks, but his other is still curled around Hayato’s wrist. Can Tsutomu feel his pulse, his heartbeat getting faster. Hayato hasn’t been one for a lot of metaphors in his life, he’s pretty straightforward, but Tsutomu right now feels miles above him. There may be pheromones at play here, it could be Hayato’s instincts calling out the fact that Tsutomu has grown up into a desirable young Alpha to mate… 

All Hayato knows is that he’s having trouble focusing on anything that isn’t Tsutomu, that his brain consists of partially poetic thoughts while the rest is just biologically influenced rambling.

“-ayato? Hayato?” Tsutomu’s hand waves in front of his face. Hayato tears his eyes away from Tsutomu’s mouth. He blushes, embarrassed at being caught zoning out while Tsutomu was talking to him.

“Sorry Alpha.” Hayato lowers his head without really thinking. 

Tsutomu’s breath hitches audibly in his throat as Hayato freezes. The hand around Hayato’s wrist tightens, thumb brushing firmly over Hayato’s pulse. “What did you say?” Tsutomu’s voice is quiet, curious. Words barely make it out of his mouth before Tsutomu tugs him chest to chest.

“Say it again.” Tsutomu growls, staring down at Hayato. 

“A-Alpha…” Hayato swallows the saliva pooling on his tongue, meeting Tsutomu’s eyes. They’ve gone dark and heavy lidded. “Alpha.” Hayato says again just to feel Tsutomu shiver and bare his teeth. “Alpha, Alpha,” Hayato lifts one hand and places it onto Tsutomu’s chest, curls his fingers into the fabric of Tsutomu’s tie and tugs on it. “ _My Alpha_.” 

Tsutomu growls, chest rumbling so loud some other Alphas and Omegas around them turn to look, whether it’s curiosity or concern, Hayato doesn’t care. 

Tsutomu’s rumbling makes his knees falter. He clings to Tsutomu to stop himself from falling flat on his face, and Tsutomu clings back as he pushes his nose into Hayato’s throat and inhales with a groan.

“My Omega.” Tsutomu purrs, pressing his lips firmly to the side of Hayato’s throat. His teeth graze over Hayato’s skin, making him shiver. 

“You two are causing a scene.” Reon pulls them apart from each other, stepping between them as Tsutomu clings onto Hayato’s wrist. “But it’s nice to see that you finally got your head out your ass about your crush Hayato.” 

“Huh?” Hayato finally tears his gaze away from Tsutomu to raise his eyebrows at Reon in disbelief. 

“Nevermind.” Reon rolls his eyes, but it’s fond. “Just don’t get caught fucking in a random room. Wait until you get home to one of your apartments.” 

Hayato smiles, glancing at the flush on Tsutomu’s cheeks and his dark eyes. “No promises.” He chuckles and takes Tsutomu’s hand. It’s his Alpha afterall.


End file.
